


Meeting aliengurll

by fanfic_roulette



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Coffee Shops, F/F, Fanfic roulette, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 05:25:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3197012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfic_roulette/pseuds/fanfic_roulette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scully logged onto aol.</p><p>The blinking cursor awaited her next to her chat with aliengurlll, who was finally online.  She paused, staring at the screen waiting for a response to come to her.</p><p>The text tantalized her, “We should meet.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting aliengurll

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is the product of a drunken collaborative effort that we have called [fanfic roulette](http://rabidcentipede.com/fanfic.php). Starting with a set of four prompts randomly selected from a list that we had generated, a five-person group took three-minute turns writing sections of this piece. Full disclaimer: we were drunk, not everyone necessarily knew the pairing or fandom, and it wasn’t always entirely clear what was going on. With that in mind, please enjoy.
> 
>  
> 
> **This fic’s prompts:**
> 
>  
> 
> spies/agents au  
> meeting online  
> Clothes sharing  
> hurt/comfort

Scully logged onto aol.

The blinking cursor awaited her next to her chat with aliengurlll, who was finally online. She paused, staring at the screen waiting for a response to come to her.

The text tantalized her, “We should meet.”

She stared at it some more, before finally putting her fingers to the keys, “doctorofdeath: yeah okay.”

The other girl responded, “!!! :)))) I have the perfect coffee shop in mind.”

Scully watched, her heart pounding in her throat, as her chat partner sent details about when and where she’d like to meet. She’d never set up a real life meeting with anyone from the internet before--but, then again, she’d never been nearly as captivated by anyone as she was by this mysterious aliengurll. Watching the cursor blink, she mentally tallied up everything she knew about her online friend: aliengurll, or “Fox,” as she’d asked Scully to call her, worked in law enforcement of some kind, loved all sorts of bizarre cult movies (with Plane Nine From Outer Space topping her list of favorites), and, most of all, adored Scully’s blog. 

Not, Scully thought, sipping her tea, that her blog was much to look at; it was just a boring journal of her days in med school. And yet, somehow, she had managed to enthrall this mysterious internet person.

A few hours later, Scully was sitting anxiously in a hole-in-the-wall coffee shop, drinking another mug of tea. The tiny coffee shop was totally empty, until the tallest girl she ever saw walked through the door: she was well over six feet, and was so pale, Scully thought she could practically see her veins through her ghostly skin.

“Hi.” Said the aliengurll- Fox, folding into the chair across from Scully, looking deep into her eyes with steely gray eyes. 

“H-hi.” Scully was mesmerized- she reached out to shake her hand, inadvertently knocking all of her hot tea onto her lap.

“Oh, shit, I’m - I’m so sorry, I -” She stood up and grabbed a napkin, dabbing at her drenched pants frantically. Way to make a fucking first impression, she thought with a grimace. 

Fox laughed, not unkindly, and said reassuringly, “Hey, no problem! Limbs as long as mine, I’m a total klutz, I do that kind of thing all the time.” Scully nodded mutely, keeping her eyes resolutely on the floor and willing her burning cheeks to resume their normal color. “In fact,” Fox continued, reaching into her bag, “I happen to have a change of clothes in here! They might be a bit long…” Scully could feel her eyes on her, “but they’ll do.”  
Scully blushed.  
“Umm, sure! That would be great!”  
Fox handed her a pair of gray suit pants, which Scully was relieved to find would match quite nicely with the shoulder-padded jacket she was wearing.  
“I’ll just… go change in the bathroom then.”  
She scurried off to the small bathroom, locking the door and leaning back against the wall as soon as she got inside.  
Wow. Fox was… hot. Surprisingly so.  
Scully slid off her wet pants, noticing that her underwear was also a bit damp… but not from the spilled tea.


End file.
